Master and Rookie
by Uchiha B
Summary: It may or may not have been chance that they met, but Kagome will never regret becoming the apprentice of "The World's Greatest Marksman". However, she finds her skills being tested to the max once the God named Loki declares his war on Earth... Inuyasha/Avengers xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Inspired by Whispering Kage (thank ya!)

* * *

_'Thunk'_

Blue eyes narrowed and thin brows furrowed, noticing that the arrow had embedded itself into the bullseye of the target, but not exactly where she had wanted it to go.

It was probably less than a millimetre off the centre of the bullseye, but it wasn't in the exact centre, "Damn." Kagome muttered, curling her fingers tighter around the sleek compound bow.

Her skill may have been called exceptional by any others, but it wasn't up to par back when she was using her Japanese short bow.

But alas, this was no longer the Sengoku Era and she had to move on – and even though she had refused to give up her archery, it was pretty much fact that her traditional bow no longer had a use in this modern world, except for museums and such.

Kagome sighed, noticing that all her arrows were gone from her quiver and that it had been at least an hour since she had started her practise at the archery range.

It was quiet, almost dead so, but she didn't mind it at all – in fact, she preferred it. Archery, nowadays, was only a sport now, not even all too popular in this part of the world, so the range was almost always empty.

Except for _him_.

Kagome blinked blue eyes, glancing out of the corners of them to look at the tall man with short spiked blond hair who was skillfully shooting arrow after arrow into the target and she was very impressed to see that even some of his arrows were splitting.

_'That's... almost impossible.' _She thought, knowing how near impossible it was to split an arrow with another arrow that was not made of wood.

It simply meant he was a master archer.

Kagome glanced away, noticing that she was staring (rudely, at that) and turned back to her own target, collecting the arrows to place back into her quiver while she took off the black fingerless gloves and sighed.

Sesshoumaru would probably be angry with her that she had left without telling him where she was going yet again.

_'Onii-san should know by now.' _She pouted, collecting her things and making sure that she avoided looking at the man when she walked past him.

Kagome almost dropped her equipment when a male voice spoke up, immediately breaking the quiet and almost serene atmosphere.

"Leaving so soon?"

The miko quickly turned, seeing that the man was eyeing her from the corners of his eyes and, with a light smirk to his face, released an arrow that embedded directly in the middle of the target, despite not even looking at where he was shooting.

It actually kind of irritated her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome furrowed her brows, not expecting for him to speak to her as he relaxed his stand and turned fully to look at her.

"I can't help but notice that you're here every day," The man said, "Even for hours on end sometimes. It's not common at all to see one so dedicated to archery these days, even for the tournament-goers."

"The same could be said of you," Kagome retorted back, not sure why she felt so defensive, "I notice that you're here more so than me."

"That's true," The man said and Kagome noticed a smile on his face that told her he had a reason he was always here, "But I have never seen another person who is as skilled as you, other than myself."

"It's a just hobby," She said quickly, still feeling a little defensive, even though she had no idea why she had to explain herself to a complete stranger, "For two years now."

The man whistled sharply, obviously impressed, "Only two years and you're already this skilled?" He stepped closer, "You have some talent, Miss..." He trailed off, obviously asking for her name.

"Kagome Higurashi." She muttered, glancing away as he smirked at her.

"You have some talent, Miss Higurashi," He held out his hand and Kagome hesitated before placing her hand in his, feeling how calloused his hand actually was as they shook hands, "Clint Barton."

She could only assume that was his own name, but her mind barely had time to even process the new information when he shocked her with his next words.

"Higurashi, would you like to learn a few tricks?"

Was... was he offering to _teach _her?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'How long am I going to have to bathe to get his scent off me?'_

It was the first thing she thought of and Kagome knew she had to be blushing like a love-stricken schoolgirl (mind you, it was out of embarrassment and NOT out of infatuation) when she felt the warmth of his body press against her back.

"Here, you need to keep your legs just a little closer together." Clint said lowly, placing a large hand on her hip and positioning her to his liking, seemingly not even noticing how close they were actually standing to each other.

_'Sesshoumaru is going to personally stalk out his office and rip this man to shreds with his very own claws.' _Kagome shuddered at the violent thought, well too aware of the very masculine body pressed up against her own.

"Who taught you?" Clint asked, stepping back (finally) enough so she could let out a breath of relief, nodding as she took her shot and giving her an impressed look, "You pick it up very quickly."

"I taught myself," Kagome answered, "I never had an actual teacher," She said, not even glancing at Clint and bit her lip in concentration as she shot off another arrow, _'One has to learn quickly when under the threat of constant demon attacks.' _She thought sarcastically.

"I doubt that even I could have taught myself to get at your skill." Clint stated and Kagome quickly averted her blue eyes, rather unused to such compliments and praise.

Then again, demons weren't exactly the encouraging type (especially dogs it seemed).

"When did you start?" Kagome asked, wanting to know a little bit more about the man who was 'teaching' her. She could tell just by looking at him that he was no ordinary person – in particular, with the way he held himself.

It was as if he were expecting an attack at any given notice.

And she could relate to that.

"Young, very young," Clint gave a vague answer, thinking back to his childhood, though he pushed it quickly out of his mind, "Much younger than you."

Kagome frowned, releasing her next arrow a little too quickly and heatedly, easily noting that it was far off target (yet would be an excellent shot for any amateur), _'Is he...?' _Her sharp blue eyes grew a little darker.

Was he implying that she was still just a child?

"That can't have been _that _long ago," Kagome said casually, immediately feeling that she made a mistake by saying it out loud when Clint stared at her for a moment, before giving her a smirk, "I–"

"Flattering, Higurashi, coming from you." Of course it wasn't lost on his eyes that Kagome was quite the looker, though perhaps a bit young for someone of his age.

... Okay, he would admit she was 'jail bait' as Tony Stark would probably so appropriately say, but that did not mean he couldn't appreciate her looks from a distance.

Kagome strung another arrow hastily, staying silent as she attempted to get over the embarrassment she was currently feeling. She took aim at the target, and found herself almost gasping when a light shone off her arrow for a second, before disappearing altogether as it stuck into the target.

Did he...?

_'What was that?' _He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or if he has just been seeing things, but he was sure that an unnatural light gleamed off Kagome's arrow as it shot through the air. He glanced at the girl, noticing that she was rather tense.

"I.. think that's enough for today," Kagome finally said, slinging her bow over her shoulder, "I didn't tell my... 'Brother' that I was coming here today."

The way she hesitated at the word brother intrigued him.

"Thank you for offering to teach me," Kagome said, inclining her head slightly, "If I see you again, I would like to learn more." She had to be polite of course.

"Sure." Clint nodded, watching with slightly narrowed eyes as the girl gathered her equipment and ran off rather quickly.

He walked to the target that had Kagome's arrow embedded in it and much to his shock, as soon as he barely even touched it, he felt something that resembled a tingle or even a light electric shock run up his fingers and up his spine.

The brief feeling of tranquillity was alarming.

"Barton," He answered his work cell phone as it rang, his expression turning a little grim at the details of his new mission, "Understood." With that, he pocketed his cell phone and quickly left the archery range.

Kagome's strange arrow was placed securely in his belt...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It had been exactly four days since she had seen Clint Barton.

(But it wasn't like she was disappointed or anything – nothing like that!)

_'Why offer to teach me if he isn't even going to show?' _Kagome thought, feeling a bit irritated as she shot arrow after arrow into the target, seeing that her aim was off slightly due to her frustration.

_'Is it my fault?' _She suddenly wondered, letting her compound bow fall to her side as she stared in the distance at nothing in particular, _'Leaving so abruptly the last time I saw him...'_

Perhaps he took it as a sign of disinterest on her part?

"Onii-san, what is it?" Kagome answered her phone as it rang, sighing as she heard her 'brother's' monotone voice on the other side, "I'm at the archery range if you have to know."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to tell her to stop calling him that 'despicable' name as he knew she wouldn't listen, "How many times has this Sesshoumaru told you to drop that habit of yours?" He narrowed his eyes, "Stop living in the past, Miko."

"Says you," Kagome retorted bitterly, "I know you keep Tenseiga and Bakusaiga hung up on your office wall," She grumbled, knowing she wasn't the only 'stuck' on the past, "What do you want?"

"This Sesshoumaru requires your presence, Miko," The dog demon stated, "I am need of a female escort."

"What for?" Kagome huffed, rolling her blue eyes, "Ask your Mother or something." She internally shuddered at the thought of Sesshoumaru's egotistical mother.

"I am to attend a party of Tony Stark," Sesshoumaru completely ignored her comment, "It is widely known that one must have a female companion to attend one of Stark's functions."

_'Tony Stark? I know I've heard that name somewhere before,' _Kagome thought briefly, before casting the thought out of her mind as she didn't care of the world of business men, "You can't be serious? You know I hate those stupid events!" She argued, glancing up to see if a Clint was in the area, yet found herself disappointed when she was the only one present at the archery ground.

"Regardless, Miko, you are to attend," Sesshoumaru said in his no-argument tone that had her grumbling insults underneath her breath, "It starts at seven tonight."

"But–" Kagome blinked and snapped her mouth shut when Sesshoumaru simply hung up on her and her fist clenched in anger, "Damned dog."

She sat down, wondering if she should risk just skipping the whole event and risking Sesshoumaru's anger in the process and it was a rather tempting idea and–

"Higurashi, did you miss me?"

The calloused hand that landed on her shoulder startled her badly and she dropped her quiver of arrows to the ground and her arm flew out unconsciously in an attempt to protect herself.

Clint moved quickly, catching her arm and clutching it close to his chest before she could strike him, a bit surprised at the rather unexpected reaction on her part, "Jumpy, Higurashi?" He raised a brow at her in question, noticing that she could have actually caused some serious damage had her strike connected.

It was interesting that she had some potential training.

"I..." Kagome blinked, embarrassed that she reacted so badly to a simple touch and not even noticing that he had easily countered her attack like it was nothing due to said embarrassment, "Clint!"

"You all right, Higurashi?" Clint asked, releasing her arm as he noticed her frazzled state, "Been having fun here at the range without me?"

"Where... have you been?" Kagome asked abruptly, frowning at the man, "You offer to teach me and then you disappear for four days?" She didn't mean to take out her frustration out on him, but she couldn't help it.

It was Clint's turn to blink, "You really did miss me?" He smirked at the change of expression on her face, noticing that she wore her heart on her sleeve, the exact opposite of his partner.

"What? No!" Kagome quickly denied after it finally sunk into her mind, "You just didn't seem the type to break your word, that's all." Even though she tried to suppress it, she could feel her cheeks heating up the slightest under his intent stare.

"And I won't," Clint answered, "But my work can be very demanding," He said, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you beforehand, but I have every intention of teaching you."

Kagome simply stared, watching him as he readied his equipment and released an arrow to hit the dead centre of the target, "Your turn, Higurashi."

The miko slid into her stance without question, readying her own bow and arrow as Clint critiqued her position with his eyes.

She much rather practise her archery then attend one of Sesshoumaru's stupid rich-people event any day...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She didn't feel guilty in the very least.

"Spread your legs a little further," Clint said, nodding once she did as he asked, "And concentrate." He watched her form as she aimed her bow and the target released.

_'I've never had to shoot anything this small,' _Kagome thought, releasing the arrow before the target was out of her sight. She mumbled a small curse underneath her breath when she saw that she had missed, _'The demons I've faced were never this small!'_

She would much rather be here, learning new things from Barton, then she would attending a stupid rich-people party with Sesshoumaru as her escort.

The dog was all business and no fun and she was simply to be a beautiful woman hanging off his arm and nothing more. Someone to be seen and not heard for the rich businessmen.

His anger was worth her absence.

"Good try, Higurashi," Clint patted her head, messing up her ponytail and she half-heartedly swiped his arm away from her head, though she couldn't help throwing a bright smile at him for the compliment, "You'll be hitting the target in no time."

The miko stepped back, allowing Clint to take her place as he expertly strung his bow with three different arrows and set the automatic machine to launch three small disc-like targets at different times and speeds.

Kagome looked up into the sky with awe, silently gasping as he hit each and every target with ease, "You're... so skilled." She couldn't help but to say, glancing away quickly with heated cheeks as Barton turned to her and smirked.

"You're going to catch up to my level in no time," He praised, having never seeing anyone advance so far in archery in such a short time, "Just keep practising, Higurashi."

Kagome smiled at him, though hated the fact that the heat in her cheeks didn't seem to dissipate at his returned smirk. Instead, she ignored it, getting into her stance and stringing her bow taut as Clint fired up the automatic machine to release another flying target.

She faltered when Clint abruptly turned around, loading his weapon in record time and released an arrow, a throaty squawk of fear soon following.

The miko turned as well, wanting to see what had Clint so tensed up about, "You've been watching us for a while now," His voice was low and seemed to grow more dangerous with every word, "What do you want?"

He had never let down his guard, not even in the presence of the bright young girl eager to learn from him.

The short plump old man seemed to shudder, large bulgy eyes glancing to the arrow that was only a hair's width from striking him in his green-tinted face.

It had been a warning shot and everyone knew it. The man would have been dead if Barton had truly wanted it.

Kagome stared, furrowing her brows as she stared at the rather ugly man, recognising him and his human cover spell instantly, "What are _you _doing here?" She called out, her voice rather irritated as the man huffed at her, though seemed to shudder underneath her powerful glare, "Jaken?"

She had been too focused on the archery to even sense Jaken's insignificant youki.

Clint lowered his bow, but kept his hand taut on the weapon just in case. It was simply his training and even if Kagome seemed to know the old man, he wouldn't let his guard down for that piece of information.

"Sesshoumaru-sama sent me here to fetch you, Miko!" Jaken squawked in Japanese, giving Clint a dirty look, which was easily returned, "Milord knew that you would try to skip out on Stark's party!"

"Well, you're just wasting your time!" Kagome huffed back, also in Japanese, "Because I'm not going!" She crossed her arms and glared at the kappa demon, "You can tell Sesshoumaru that!"

Clint narrowed his eyes, not too sure if he had misheard the word 'Stark' in their foreign conversation. It was common knowledge among S.H.E.I.L.D agents that Nick Fury was trying to recruit Tony Stark to their cause, with little to no success.

"You're coming, Miko! Milord has ordered it!" Jaken moved closer, seemingly forgetting about Barton's presence completely in his anger at Kagome's 'insolence', "You have no choice in the matter!" He grabbed her arm tightly with his wrinkled hands and stiffened when he found himself staring at the sharp end of an arrow a second later.

"Let the girl go," Clint ordered with a dangerous tone, "Now."

And Kagome could only stare wide-eyed, a bit amazed at Clint's actions as he stepped protectively in front of her as soon as Jaken released her arm in fear of being shot and both she and the small demon could only gasp at his next words.

"Kagome is _my _apprentice. She's not going anywhere with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

The silence was deafening.

.

.

.

Well, to Kagome it was.

The only sounds were the noises of the arrows embedding into the target over and over, the birds chirping randomly, and the Clint's controlled breathing.

She really didn't know what to say or even do, but she just had to know.

"Did..." She began reluctantly, so quietly that Clint had to stop his shooting and turned to her with a brow raised, "D-did you really mean what you said back there – to Jaken, I mean?" She absolutely hated how her cheeks burned under his intense stare.

"I don't make a habit of lying," Clint said casually, smiling when he noticed just how small Kagome seemed at the moment because of her embarrassment from such a simple question, "I'm willing to officially take you on as my apprentice, if you will have me."

_'It wasn't that,' _Kagome thought sullenly, thinking back to how dangerous and angry Clint had sounded when Jaken had grabbed her, _'It was how you said it.' _She let out a calming breath, trying to get the thought out of her mind because there was no way in hell that she would ever ask _that_.

She was grateful that he had scared Jaken off so she didn't have to physically hurt the Kappa herself.

"Well, Higurashi?" Clint's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to him, just a bit flustered, "Do you accept or what?"

"Apprentices..." Kagome said slowly, "Aren't they usually taken on to continue on the Master's work?" She raised a brow, noticing how Clint's face seemed to gradually grow guarded, "Do you mind if I ask what your work is? You said before that it is quite 'demanding'."

"Archery is becoming a lost sport," It was pretty clear to her that he was avoiding the subject and was trying to change it altogether, "I just don't want it to die out when there's talent out there like you. There's nothing more to it."

Well, she couldn't blame him if he didn't want to tell her about his personal life, but it had been worth a shot.

"I accept," Kagome smiled at him as he relaxed, seeing that she wasn't going to push the subject any further, "But I warn you now, you may have to meet my 'Brother' at some point, and let me tell you, he isn't exactly the most pleasant of people out there."

"Nothing I can't handle," Clint shrugged, "I've met with all sorts of people." He began to shoot again as Kagome watched and another silence enveloped over the range, though this one was one of the comfortable variety.

"What did that... man want with you?" Clint finally asked, glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye and observing how uncomfortable she suddenly seemed along with a slight irritation about being reminded of Jaken.

"Well," Kagome sighed, biting her lip as she mentally wondered if she should reveal such information, but then thought that Barton would find out sooner or later if she continued to see him, "You see, my 'Brother' is actually Sesshoumaru Taisho, he's–"

"One of the richest people in the world," Clint interrupted and finished her sentence, knowing because S.H.I.E.L.D kept information about people who had such influence, power, and wealth, "Even surpassing Tony Stark," His brow raised high, "How do you know such a person?"

He doubted that they were actually blood related, as Taisho had no record of having a 'sister', but he couldn't throw out the idea completely.

Rich people tended to have secrets and tended even more to hide them from the masses.

"It's kind of a long story," Kagome winced, now regretting revealing that information because Clint seemed pretty damn interested, and interest she found, tended to turn into other things, "But long story short, I briefly dated his younger half-brother for a while and met Sesshoumaru that way."

_'Interesting, considering that Taisho's younger brother has been 'missing' for years now.' _Clint chose not to say anything, being respectful, for the moment, of her privacy as she had done the same for him just moments earlier.

"Jaken – that man you scared away, is Sesshoumaru's servant. It seems that Brother wants me to attend this stupid party of one of his business partners... Tony Stark or whatever," Kagome muttered, "But I'm not going to just because he says that I have to!" She huffed angrily.

"Good on you," Clint playfully ruffled her hair again, messing her ponytail once more as she pouted (and he vaguely noticed it was pretty cute on her face), "If you didn't already know, Stark is a playboy and he wouldn't hesitate to go after you. He thinks the rules don't apply to him."

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully and this time it was her words that shocked him.

"If Sesshoumaru forces me to attend tonight, do you want to be your new Apprentice's escort, Master Barton?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Completely forgot this was already written :/

* * *

"If Sesshoumaru forces me to attend tonight, do you want to be your new Apprentice's escort, Master Barton?"

.

.

.

Honestly, he had no idea why he would accept his young apprentice's invitation and he probably should not have.

But could you honestly blame him?

Kagome was a very attractive girl – _but too young –_ and he knew that Tony Stark would want what they both could not have. Besides, Kagome had pleaded for him to come so she wouldn't have to go with her aloof older 'brother' to be shown off as eye candy.

He thought, what the hell?

"I'll pick you up at seven," Kagome said casually, packing her bow and arrows as he did the same, "And you don't have to dress up all fancy, I don't care what you wear."

"And here I thought that the man usually picks up the lady," Clint said playfully, "Taking control, are we?"

"I'm not much as a lady as I might look," Kagome mumbled, "And thank you for even wanting to come with me."

"I have no doubt you're kicking off the boys," Clint stated with a smirk, "I'm surprised you would want to go with an old man like me."

"You flattering me way too much," Kagome gave a strained smile, though she did have a tint of red lining her pale cheeks, "Just be ready by seven and I'll pick you up here at the archery range."

And so, here he was, dressed semi-casual and waiting for his 'date' to pick him up for this party, "You're early, Master Barton," He had heard her coming long before she had said anything, "And dressed to kill. You could have come in jeans for all I care."

"The same could be said for you," He stated, eyeing her black cocktail dress, which was simple in design, but seemed to fit her every curve, "Shall we?" He offered her his arm and she took it with a smile.

"Just be prepared for Jaken's curses," Kagome muttered, leading him up to a limo that was parked outside the archery range, "I didn't exactly tell him that I invited you here."

Clint shrugged, not looking too concerned when those bulgy yellow eyes glared at him with the driver's seat of the limo. He gave Jaken a grin and a mocking wave as Kagome opened the door and ushered him inside.

"What in the seven hells are you thinking, Miko?!" Jaken squawked indignantly in Japanese, "You told me that you had forgotten something at this damn range! You are to be Milord's escort and you should be honoured to have that role!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Jaken's irritating banter, "Shut up, you're annoying," She deadpanned and smiled as Clint grinned at the Kappa demon's offended noise, "And drive already, the party's already starting you know."

"I cannot wait to see what punishment Milord has in stored for you, you petty Miko." Jaken mumbled under his breath, but did as Kagome had ordered and drove the way to the party's location.

"No punishment is worse than listening to you, petty Youkai," Kagome mocked, throwing his own words back into his face and then proceeding to ignore him, "So, then, Master Barton," She began, looking reluctantly towards him, "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

Clint raised his brows, surprised by the question, "Oh, is this first date going to lead somewhere?" He couldn't help but to tease his young apprentice, "I don't mind if you don't."

"Just didn't want to get you in trouble if you were dating someone," Kagome said under her breath, "You shouldn't be surprised if all of this stupid party business ends up in a gossip magazine or something."

"Most of the focus will probably end up on Stark," Clint shrugged, "I'm a nobody in this type of world."

It was Kagome's turn to raise a brow, "Are you a somebody in a different world?" She asked carefully, noticing Clint stiffen somewhat, "I'm beginning to think you have an interesting line of work, Master Barton."

"You could say that," Clint admitted, "But I can assure it's nothing you would ever consider doing." His world consisted of nothing but death and blood and an innocent girl like his apprentice shoulder never have to see it.

Kagome said nothing, still wondering what his work was, but the thought faded when the limo stopped, "We're there?" She asked Jaken with a detached voice, knowing the party would only be bearable because Clint would be there.

Jaken smirked evilly in the rear-view mirror and Kagome quickly got out and dragged Clint with her before he could insult them again.

The cold voice that addressed her made her have second thoughts of getting out of the limo.

"Miko, who is this?"

.

.

.

Oh, _crap_...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Miko, who is this?"

_'Dammit,' _Kagome thought angrily, turning to face Sesshoumaru rather slowly, _'I didn't expect to see him so early.'_

Clint raised a brow at Kagome's strained smile, before giving her 'brother' a quick, analytic scan from head-to-toe.

And he did not like what he saw.

_'His body language,' _Clint thought, his eyes growing cold while the muscles in his arms tensed, _'I can't read it. I can't read it.' _It instantly had him on guard because he had no idea what the man could and would do next.

"This is Clint Barton. He's the one who has been teaching me a better form of archery," Kagome answered defensively and Sesshoumaru did not look amused, "I've become his apprentice."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered gold and he narrowed them slightly, "Why did you not inform this Sesshoumaru you were bringing a guest?" He asked icily and his disdain was quite obvious.

"If I'm being forced to a party I don't want to go to, then I'll bring along one hundred guests if I want to!" Kagome snapped, unconsciously reverting back to Japanese, "Besides, all these 'important' men might think you have some strange thing for your adopted sister if you keep bringing me along as your escort!"

Clint placed a hand on her shoulder as she panted lightly after her small rant; her eyes blazing with aggression. He eyed Sesshoumaru for a response, though he had no idea what Kagome had just said.

But to both their surprise, Sesshoumaru actually smirked, "I had foreseen this course of action, Miko. I invited another escort to attend with this Sesshoumaru. I will make sure she gives you her greetings this evening." And with that, he was gone from their sight and inside the building before they could blink.

Kagome felt dread build up within her from his words, _'He brought someone else? His mother maybe? If not, who?' _She seriously hoped it wasn't one of those numerous bimbos hoping to get into Sesshoumaru's pants and bank accounts.

She had enough of those women who faked in trying to get along with her, in hopes that she would give them a good word to Sesshoumaru.

"You okay, Higurashi?" Clint asked, patting her head twice to snap her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up at him with blinking eyes, "I see you have such a charming brother." He said dryly.

"Don't be offended, he's like that with everyone," Kagome sighed before she intentionally lowered her voice, "Between you and me, he lets me hug and hang off of him when in private." She grinned when Barton snickered.

"Shall we?" Clint gestured for her to move ahead of him, "I bet this will be an interesting night." He murmured, wondering if he would get to see Tony Stark.

It was the perfect time to gather any intel on him for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"This is not really my scene," Kagome admitted sheepishly once they wandered in, "It might be boring for you, being surrounded by all these stuffy businessmen and women and their escorts."

"I won't be bored if you're with me, Higurashi," Clint ruffled her hair, taking notice that she didn't even bother to style her hair in something intricate and he couldn't help but to smirk at her proceeding smirk, "Not even surrounded by all these fat cats."

Her puzzled look at his term was simply endearing.

"So, do you know who this Tony Stark is?" Clint asked casually, draping an arm around her shoulder when he noticed that a wealthy older man was already eyeing her in a not-so-innocent manner.

"The name sounds familiar," Kagome said thoughtfully, not really even noticing his arm, "I might have met him in the past, but I usually don't remember the businessmen Sesshoumaru forces me to meet." She shrugged with no concern.

"I think you would have remembered if you met Stark," Clint said sardonically, "He's a rather infamous playboy. He'll try to charm you into his bed, even though he's probably as old as your father."

Kagome smirked, "Don't worry about me. I know how to deal with those types." The smirk grew rather sadistic and even Barton looked a little wary.

It didn't take too long for him to notice, but Clint could definitely see why Kagome was not interested in these rich-people parties because it was boring as hell.

"Sorry you have to suffer with me," Kagome gave him an apologetic smile when he grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter, "We only need to stay for an hour or–?!" She tensed when Barton quickly turned on his heel, harshly grabbing an arm that intended to land on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see familiar cobalt eyes.

"Ban!"


End file.
